bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crustaceous Creature
Crustaceous Creature * Season #: 6 * Season Ep #: 9 * Overall Ep #: 102 Plot The CandyCakes come face-to-face with a never-before-seen monster from Venus. Episode (Opening shot; fade in to the show's opening theme song playing in the distance. Pan away and the genie comes into view snickering.) * [Genie] "Talk about a nightmare...The CandyCakes are stronger than ever." * [Dark Wizard] "Ha! They really have changed! They are unstoppable!" * [Genie] "Well, hold onto that. Because they still have a long way to go in the future. If only there was a way we can put a stop to this plan." * [Dark Wizard] "Good thinking, Genie!" (Both laugh. Just then, the two main villains pop their heads in the lamp.) * [Scarecrow] "Hey! You get it together in there! We've got a crisis here!" * [Grim Reaper] "You let us struggle with our ideas while you are snickering and guffawing like a hyena." (The two back off, letting the genie float out of the lamp a bit.) * [Genie] "Oh, my apologies, master. We'll be senting our latest model for a discount price of..." (holds out a giant-sized calculator) "...Two billion bucks!" * [Scarecrow] (laughs) "Sounds good to me!" * [Grim Reaper] "No! That's high-bank robbery!" (Scarecrow bonks his head.) * [Scarecrow] "Let's download!" (The genie jumps back into his lamp and lets it do its thing. After a few seconds, something jumps out. Landing on the floor is a very light mintcream creature with dark circles around its green eyes. From head to tail are dark red spines and it has a yellow underbelly. The creature has a pointy nose and a large but short tail. Instead of hands, it has lobster claws.) * [Genie] "This unique creature you're looking at right now is named Grumpetto." * [Grim Reaper] "Grumpetto..." * [Scarecrow] "What's so creepy about this guy?" (Grumpetto emits a loud and non-human screech. The villains in front of began to spin in place at a very fast pace. Then, it runs off. The spinning stops and the villains sprawled woozily on the floor.) * [Grim Reaper] "That's just cruel..." (cough) * [Scarecrow] "He...he'll give the CandyCakes a spin..." ---------- (Cut to a sunny day in Jupiter Town. Some of the citizens noticed the creature running. It stops when it saw Eggplant approaching.) * [Eggplant] "Hey wait! Please, sir. You look like you could need some of my delicious foods. I hope you don't mind." (The monster's scream causes everyone to spin in place. Cut to the pond. Chondoller has her hand out to the water, then dips it down quickly and pulls out a lobster. The three ponies looked with awe.) * [Chondoller] "I got it! And it's a real big one too!" * [Blue Alicorn] "Hey, look at that thing over there." (The 'thing' he was referring to is Grumpetto standing over them. He opens his mouth to admit the scream that causes them to spin very fast. Cut to Chondoller, Chandelee, and Eggplant rushing toward the castle. It is the afternoon at this time.) * [Chandelee] "Where did it come from?" * [Chondoller] "I don't know. But it didn't seem friendly." * [Eggplant] "Who cares where it came from! I hope it really does like my food once he tries them!" * [Chondoller] "Maybe it's another monster from Scarecrow." * [Chandelee] "Oh no!" (Cut to the inside of the castle.) * [Scarecrow] "You screaming beast!" (holds up picture of the CandyCakes to Grumpetto) "Look here! You're supposed to be after those kids!" * [Grim Reaper] "You'll get it with some remote control refreshments." (On the screen shows the CandyCakes in a hurry. Cut to them running down the castle hallways.) * [Lollipop Pops] "The note says there is trouble in town! Someone sent it to me!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Don't you think this is one of Scarecrow's tricks?" (All twelve bump into Grumpetto. He snickers and grabs them all. The twins and Eggplant came into the scene.) * [Chandelee] "Oh shoot!" (Grumpetto throws them into a wall.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Okay, that's it! You wanna fight us, monster? We'll give you a fight!" (She flies fast toward the monster, which grabbed her by the wings and tosses her back to the fallen CandyCakes.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Let's give him a Thunderbolt!" (All twelve charge up and uses Thunderbolt on Grumpetto. Just then, the monster's body glows and he gets bigger. As he grows, his features look more hideous and terrifying; his eyes turn red, the spines on his head to tail are sharper, his arms grow a little longer, and on his back wings start to form. Now he is twenty times bigger than the castle.) ---------- (Chandelee goes to the castle balcony.) * [Chandelee] "Magic Mirror! Activate Sweetie Marks!" (Cut to Mirror Valley.) * [Magic Mirror] "Sweetie Marks...activated!" (The twelve stickers below him glowed, as well as the twelve heroes.) ~ (Song) ~ [Lollipop Pops] Great giant Grumpetto, get out of our way! You'll never defeat us! You'll here it from me! [CandyCakes] Stop! Great Grumpetta, you're no match for us! You know we are better than this day! [Lollipop Pops] You don't even know us at all Don't understand the meaning of our thanks What everyone would think if we ever Fail at anything We are heroes -- that means we'll never fail No matter what the beast will be get on its tail Whatever we have to do to win in the end! [CandyCakes] Yeah! We all live here Wait! Plainly you can see Attack! We are stronger than that We'll be helping others, with all our glee! ~ (Song ends) ~ (The twelve run along the ramparts of the castle. Grumpetto swings down one massive hand, which the twelve heroes barely escaped from. Just before they're about to meet their doom, their bodies glow in their signature colors. They start flying away from the monster. Grumpetto continues to catch up, making it harder to avoid him.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Fly down!" (All twelve dip down toward the moat and flew down the dark opening under the bridge near the castle. Grumpetto gains on them there.) * [Caramel Cider] "He's gainin' on us!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Fly up!" (All did so toward the top of the castle, as well as Grumpetto. He followed after them not far behind. Inside, the twins are running up the stairs while keeping an eye on the heroes.) * [Chandelee] "Oh no!" (Cut to the battle outside. The twelve turn to face the monster. Grumpetto sucks in a huge amount of breath and lets an ear-splitting scream escape from his throat. At the same time, the CandyCakes turn into spinning blurs that went all over the place. On the roof, Chondoller throws two torches at the heroes for use.) * [Chandelee] "CandyCakes!" * [Chondoller] "Fire up!" (The two torches went flying and small balls of fire touches every one. They transform into the Fiery Cakes. Cut to the rooftop.) * [Chandelee] "Awesome! The Fiery Cakes!" (Grumpetto shoots an unimpressed glare. He sucks in air and emits a scream that sends the heroes spinning again. After trying to stop, they get focused.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Flamethrower!" (They used the move. It does a bit of damage; overall, Grumpetto, doesn't seem to be affected much. The CandyCakes lost their Fiery Cakes outfit and abilities, changing them back to normal.) * [Choco Cream] "I'll never get used to this guy's screaming." * [Lollipop Pops] "I don't think Fire-type moves work against a Ghost-type monster like Grumpetto." * [Sugar Pie] "But he's so strong." (Balcony.) * [Scarecrow] "Attaboy, Grumpetto!" (Rooftop; Chondoller has another set of torches ready for a toss.) * [Chondoller] "Hey! Here's more!" (Sir Great White swims above them.) * [Sir Great White] "Wait. It is no use." * [Chandelee] "Oh. Sir Great White." * [Sir Great White] "Fire will not affect Grumpetto." * [Chandelee] "But what else can the CandyCakes do?" * [Sir Great White] (reaching into his "pocket") "Then what they need is these." (He holds out twelve glowing rainbow stones. The twins take them and eyes the crystals with wonder and amazement. Chandelee goes to the edge, not realizing he's standing in midair.) * [Chandelee] "CandyCakes!" (looks down, shocked) "Uh oh..." (Chandelee was immediately saved by his sister just before he was about to be falling. He holds out the stones.) * [Chandelee] "Hey! CandyCakes! Take these glowing stones!" (He tosses them high for all twelve of the heroes to catch.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Hm. What do these do?" * [Gelatin Soft] "I don't know, but they look rather nice to look at." (The twins watched.) * [Chondoller] "So what do those glowing stones do?" * [Chandelee] "We're about to find out." (Cut to the CandyCakes. The stones gleamed brighter and brighter. What comes next is twelves multicolored lights surrounding each CandyCake humanoid. Cut to a blue bubble background, half of the candy-named heroes are visible. When the lights cleared, each of the humanoids looked larger than their normal side.) (The females' hair are longer and have bows on their head of their signature color. Their dresses resemble kimonos of the color of their dress. Each girl wears white leggings and black Mary Jane shoes. On their face; black eye-shadow is worn and a face paint of their Sweetie Marks.) (Cut to the males. Their usual hair appears wavy and wild, almost like they have bedhead. Each boy wears a solid round black hat with a round stub on the top and a black, red, and yellow long sleeved dress shirt that look like those of a Spanish Matador. They too have their Sweetie Marks face paint.) ---------- (The big transformation had every watcher stunned.) * [Scarecrow] "What's that?!" (grabs Grim Reaper by the arms) "This is freaking me out!" (He shudders in fear. Cut to Sir Great White.) * [Sir Great White] "Ahh, yes. The most unique transformation of all; Mega CandyCakes." * [Chandelee] "This transformation is the result of their connection..and the most powerful magic of all; friendship." * [Chondoller] "That is so cool!" (Ghost-type monster Grumpetto stares down at the giant-sized humanoids. They fly up, leaving streaks of light behind them their signature color, and zip toward Grumpetto. The monster screeched; the CandyCakes give of a laser eyebeam attack. Grumpetto was zapped and groans in pain. While this happens, the heroes circle around him, creating a rainbow tornado that sucked him in. A massive beam of colors shot up into the sky and the ground shakes during this.) (An explosion occurs once the huge beam dives back down into the whirl of colors. Shortly, a rainbow forms in the sky. Cut to a black bowl, which is being filled with a green, sweet-smelling substance.) * [Eggplant] "Look at them all!" (He hops cheerfully in a circle while the bowl is on his head. The twins cheered and the CandyCakes come down, now in their normal appearance.) * [Scarecrow] "What a bust. Those two billion dollars now down the drain." * [Grim Reaper] "Well, close your pie hole with this." (He shoves the substance in the supervillain's mouth. His face brightens.) * [Scarecrow] "Hey! I'm feeling better already!" (Both laugh. The CandyCakes, as well, enjoyed the green stuff, and the "iris out" follows.) (Cut to a dark room. One by one, the CandyCakes, in their mega evolution, fly and stop by their Sweetie Marks; all looking proud in their own ways.) End of episode.